Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display apparatus and a color filter thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display apparatuses have advantages of lower power consumption, being thinner, having high resolution, and therefore become the mainstream of display industry. With the development of liquid crystal display technologies, liquid crystal display apparatuses are asked to be in a higher level in display quality, such as wide-color gamut, less color-shifting, and narrow frame.
Viewing angle characteristic is an important criterion of the image display quality of a liquid crystal display apparatus. There are many factors that will affect viewing angle characteristic, such as different display types (such as TN type, VA type, IPS type) of liquid crystal, the structure of pixel or the accuracy of manufacturing process.
FIG. 1 illustrates a partial cross-sectional view of a conventional liquid crystal display device, wherein a color filter of the liquid crystal display apparatus includes a plurality of color filter units. There are black matrix formed on the boundary between the adjacent color filter units for reducing light leakage and increasing contrast ratio. As shown in the figure, when watching the liquid crystal display apparatus with a lager viewing angle (such as within the angle range limited by the line L in FIG. 1), a user will receive light transmitted from other adjacent pixel areas in a single pixel area, thereby perceiving color shift phenomenon which affects visual quality.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a liquid crystal display apparatus and a color filter thereof to overcome the problems existing in the conventional technology.